Phantom Ride
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "Pull Over, you are under arrest."... "I know that, hence why I am trying to get away." One-shot.


It was a quiet night in New Domino City. It was near midnight, stores were closed, 80% of everyone had went to bed, and very few people were still out working, not counting the people in the Satellite. It was in all, one of the quietest night the city has ever seen in a long while.

BOOM!

…... Keyword: was.

Alarms were now blaring at the Security Storage Warehouse. Several officers on the ground floor were scrambling, trying to figure out what is happening when a white blur went by them, crashed through a window and kept on going out of the building.

One security officer on a duel runner was already on the trail of whoever just got in and out, pulling out a mega phone to shout to the person "Pull over, you are under arrest."

A microphone activated, allowing the thief to magnify there voice for the officer to hear "I know that, hence why I am trying to get away."

The officer grimaced at the snarkiness in the thief's masculine voice, despite being put off a bit by the echo-y effect the mic had on it. Going at the same speed as the thief he could tell that the white blur was caused by the thief's long jacket and that everything else about him was black, Black Duel runner, black gloves, and black helmet that was completely covering his face. In fact the rest of him was completely covered as well. So the officer couldn't even have the smallest guess what the person might look like in different clothes. But he was able to spot two black brief cases to the man's side.

"So this must be that mysterious 'Phantom rider' that keeps stealing cards in bulk around here." The officer mumbled to himself. "Well, this time he isn't getting away." The officer then pushed a button on his duel runner, releasing a pulse that hacked into the 'Phantom's duel runner and activated the duel mode.

Phantom put a hand to his helmet when he noticed this, "Hey, Tucker, what gives, didn't you say that the runner was hack proof?"

"Sorry, Pal." a voice on the other end of the helmets communication system said, "They must have upgraded. Just duel the guy for a little while and I'll do some reverse hacking, so I can update the system. Then I'll activate the stuff to get you out of there."

"Got it." Phantom said as he made a high speed turn that took him away from his current destination, with the officer in pursuit. He then reactivated the mic and said "If you think you can catch me in a duel then you have better brought you A-game, 'cause I'm not going down."

"Yes you are." the officer stated as they went through another turn and dodged cars in the mostly empty streets.

 **DUEL!**

"I'll start things off." Phantom declared grabbing one of the five cards in his hand. "And I'm going to bring out my 'Uni-Zombie' to the field." As he said that, what appeared to be two zombies relying on each other for support appeared on the field.

 **Uni-Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie/Tuner , Level 3, Atk: 1300, Def: 0**

"and now I'll active it's special ability, and send the 'Shiranui Spectralsword' in my deck to the graveyard to increase it's level by one."

 **Uni-Zombie... Level 3 - 4**

"And then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Phantom concluded as the officer Processed that move.

"Then it's my move." The officer stated as he drew a card. "I'll summon my 'Mataza the Zapper' to the field and boost it's strength with the equip spell 'Mage power'." As he said that a young samurai appeared next to him, right before glowing with increased strength.

 **Mataza the Zapper... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior , Level 3, Atk: 1300, Def: 800**

"'Mage power' increases the Atk and def of the equipped monster by 500 points for every spell and trap card I have on the field, including itself and these face-downs" He stated, placing two cards face down, as Phantom saw the attack meter rise.

 **Mataza the Zapper... Atk: 1300 - 2800, Def: 800 – 2300**

"Now Mataza, attack Uni-Zombie!" The officer declared as the samurai obeyed, slicing the zombie's clean in half to destroy them and inflict damage.

 **Phantom's LP: 8000 - 6500**

Phantom took another turn through an empty alleyway, empty save for a couple of trash Bags he plowed through, but he kept going and the security officer did not let up, and went straight down the alleyway after him.

"Thanks the Mataza's effect, he is allowed to attack twice every battle phase. Now attack him directly." Mataza complied, trowing another attack straight at Phantom, but a green colored shield appeared around him just in time to stop and deflect the attack.

"What the-" the officer began, but Phantom cut him off. "That was the effect of my Trap card, 'Defense Draw' witch not only cuts the damage from your attack to zero, but let's me draw a card to boot." He explained while drawing a card.

"Grrr, I end my turn." the officer stated, having nothing else to do this turn.

"Then it's my go." Phantom stated, drawing another card and turning out of the alleyway into an empty street. "I'll summon the 'Shiranui Spiritmaster' to the field, and when it's summoned I can call upon the 'Shiranui Spectralsword' in my hand to join it." As he said that, two figures appeared. One was ghostly save for the glowing sword it held, and the other looked somewhat like a temple priest.

 **Shiranui Spiritmaster... Attribute: Fire, Type: Zombie , Level 4, Atk: 1500, Def: 0**

 **Shiranui Spectralsword... Attribute: Fire, Type: Zombie/tuner , Level 2, Atk: 800, Def: 0**

"A tuner monster?" the security officer said surprised that his opponent got out two monsters at once.

"Yep, and you know what that means, I'll now tune my level 2 Spectralsword with the level 4 Spiritmaster!" Once he said that, the ghostly figure turned into two small starts, that then turned into green rings that the Spiritmaster then went through, becoming 4 stars in the process before everything became a pillar of light as Phantom chanted " _Now, may the scattered embers of the Phantom flame join together into a raging inferno. Synchro Summon, Level 6, rise up Shiranui Samuraisaga!_ " As he finished that, a new figure emerged from the Pillar of light, a samurai baring the spectralsword and glowing with otherworldly might.

 **Shiranui Samuraisaga... Attribute: Fire, Type: Zombie/Synchro , Level 6, Atk: 2500, Def: 0**

"Since Spectralsword was summoned by Spiritmaster's effect, it get's banished once it leaves the field. But thankfully, I still have the one I sent to my graveyard last turn." Phantom stated.

"And why's that?" The security officer asked.

"Because, " Phantom began "by banishing both the Spiritmaster and the Spectralsword in my graveyard, I can summon another zombie-typed synchro monster from my extra deck."

"Another Syncho?" the officer repeated, surprised that his opponent is summoning two in one turn.

"Yep, so say hello, to my 'Archfiend Zombie-Skull'!" Phantom declared as a zombified variant of the infamous 'Summoned Skull' appeared to his side.

 **Archfiend Zombie-Skull... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie/Synchro , Level 6, Atk: 2500, Def: 1200**

"And since my Spirit master got banished, I can activate it's special ability to destroy and monster on the field, so Mataza is going down." Phantom added.

"Not good." the security officer stated as he saw his monster get vaporized.

"Now, Samuraisaga, attack him directly. Phantom Flame Slice!" Phantom called out. As his first synchro monster complied, with it's sword magically being engulfed in fire as it swung, releasing a wave of fire strait at the security officer.

"Not so fast." the officer stated. "I now activate my trap card, 'Mirror Force' now both of your monsters are getting destroyed." As he said that, a yellow barrier appeared to reflect the attack, however, instead of shielding him, the mirror barrier shattered the second the fire made contact with it. It didn't even slow down let alone stop from reaching the security officer.

 **Security Officer's LP: 8000 - 5500**

"What just happened?" the security officer asked dumfounded as his trap didn't work.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my archfiend also has a special ability?" Phantom stated in a teasing tone, "Thanks to him, no Zombies I control can be destroyed by card effects. And now it is his turn to attack. Underworld Lightning!"

The officer then grunted as he got hit with a purple lightning bolt from of the demonic zombie.

 **Security Officer's LP: 5500 - 3000**

The officer then put a hand to his helmet activating his own com system, "Hello, anyone there?"

The only wait time was filled by Phantom setting one card face down and ending his turn, "Yep, what is the need for the call?"

"I'm in a duel with the Phantom Rider, but I can't seem to get close to him, I'm going to need some backup."

"Already on it, we've been following the duel since the start, all upcoming alleyways are blocked off, and we have a mass barricade waiting for him at the next intersection, he won't be walking away from this without handcuffs on tonight."

"OK, but one more thing," the officer stated as he drew a card "those last attacks he launched, I could feel them, I can't tell if it is psychic powers or a tweaked solid vision system, but somehow his attacks are a bit more real then they should be."

"Noted." The other voice said, "But for now, keep on going at him, the sooner we catch him the better."

"Ok, then, over and out." he said truing off his com system. And refocusing back to the duel. "To my field, I summon my 'Jutte Lord', and with it's effect, I can summon my 'Jutte Fighter' to the field as well."

 **Jutte Lord ... Attribute: Earth, Type: Warrior , Level 4, Atk: 1600, Def: 1200**

 **Jutte Fighter... Attribute: Earth, Type: Warrior/tuner , Level 2, Atk: 700, Def: 900**

Phantom glanced at the opposing field. "So, I take it you are going to Synchro too now?"

"Correct, " The security officer stated. "I'll now tune my level 4 Jutte Lord into my Level 2 Jutte Fighter, " At this time The Jutte monsters commanded did a mirror image of the events that happened on Phantom's field last turn. With 'Lord' taking the place of Spiritmaster and 'Fighter' taking the place of Spectralsword, another pillar of light appeared next to the security officer as he stated. " _Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Level 6! A surprise encounter,_ _Goyo Guardian!_ " Now a new monster stood forth, ready to arrest the thief.

 **Goyo Guardian... Attribute: Earth, Type: Warrior/Synchro , Level 6, Atk: 2800, Def: 2000**

"Time to use my other face down card." The officer stated as the card revealed itself. "'Double Attack', now by discarding the 'Montage Dragon' in my hand, I can allow my Goyo Guardian to attack twice this turn. Now go, arrest his archfiend." Goyo guardian obeyed. Launching it's Jutte at the Zombie skull, destroying it.

 **Phantom's LP: 6500 - 6200**

"Now Goyo's effect activates, any monster it destroys in battle is special summoned to my field."

The destroyed Zombie began to reform, trapped in the Jutte's rope, but then stopped and fell back apart. "Not today, " Phantom started. "The summoning effect of Spectral Sword doesn't count as a proper Synchro Summon, as such the monster it summoned can't be revived from the graveyard."

"In that case, Goyo will now attack and arrest your Samuraisaga." The security officer declared as his monster began it's second attack.

"No it won't, " Phantom stated "because I'm activating by trap card, 'Slip of Fortune'! This card let's me negate your attack by banishing my Samuraisaga until the next Standby Phase." At this time Samurasaga turned into an astral projection of itself allowing the Jutte to pass harmlessly through it. "Also," Phantom added "now might be a good time to mention that when Samuraisaga is banished, it cuts the attack points of a monster you control by 500." Once he finished saying that, the astral projection of the banished monster then flew at Goyo Guardian and slashed it with his sword before vanishing. Goyo gripped it's chest in pain, but it was still there.

 **Goyo Guardian... Atk: 2800 - 2300**

"I end my turn." The officer stated.

"Ok, then." Phantom stated before hearing something in his helmet and switching from mic to coms. "What is it Tuck."

"Just finished the reverse hacking and updating your systems. Your free to finish this duel and get out of there. But be careful, your driving towards a big barricade, and all alleyways are blocked."

"OK," he stated before switching back from coms to the mic "It's My Turn, Draw! At this moment my Samuraisaga now returns to the field!" As he said that and drew his card, his synchro monster from earlier reappeared ready to fight. "And to join him, I'm summoning the tuner monster 'Plaguespreader Zombie'" Now another new zombie appeared, looking somewhat of an amalgamation of several animals.

 **Plaguespreader Zombie ... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie/Tuner , Level 2, Atk: 400, Def: 200**

"Not good" the officer stated, realizing what this meant.

"I'll now tune my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level 6 Shiranui Samurasaga!" Now a repeat of his earlier turn appeared, with Plaguespreader taking the role of Spectralsword and Samuraga taking the role of Spiritmaster, but with the latter turning into 6 starts instead of 4. Another Pillar of Light appeared on Phantom's field as he chanted: " _Now, may the Phantom flame spread and consume all that stands in it's way. Synchro Summon! Level 8! Burn on. Shiranui Shogunsaga!_ " stepping out from this pillar was a much more regal looking warrior, glowing with such supernatural might, that both the security officer and his monster widened there eyes in slight fear.

 **Shiranui Shogunsaga... Attribute: Fire, Type: Zombie/Synchro , Level 8, Atk: 3000, Def: 0**

"And Now I'll activate his special ability." Phantom continued, "By banishing one Zombie type monster in my graveyard, I can transfer it's attack points to my Shogunsaga, and by banishing Samuraisaga, not only is that a 2500 point boost, but his effect will weaken your Goyo by another 500 points to boot." At that point, the new Synchro monster, glowed even more as white fire appeared around it and it drew it's sword, ready to fight.

 **Shiranui Shogunsaga... Atk: 3000 – 5500**

 **Goyo Guardian... Atk: 2300 - 1800**

"5500 attack points!" The security officer stated, not quite believing a monster could get so strong by itself.

"And it will put all of them to use. Shogunsaga, end this! Phantom Flame Inferno!" Shogunsaga complied, with one swing of it's sword, it released a giant fire column, twice as wide as Goyo Guardian, where it would engulf said monster and covering the security officer with the hot flames, without burning him.

 **Security Officer's LP: 3000 - 0**

The auto stop system on the officer's duel runner then kicked in, forcing him to stop and fall over as Phantom got away. "This isn't over yet." the security officer said quietly to himself as he saw Phantom get away.

* * *

Over at the barricade, several more officers were waiting to catch the card thief.

"The duel has ended" One noticed, looking at a monitor. "Phantom won."

"Everyone get ready." Another stated, as they got into positions. Then they saw there target, but they didn't expect the surprise he had in store for them.

"What!?" One exclaimed, "THREE Phantoms!?"

"He must be using solid vision." The apparent leader stated, "Zap all of them, one of them has to be real."

They did as they were told, All, three Phantoms came through the barricade, and they zapped them all causing them all to crash, then as the solid vision deactivated, all three of them vanished into thin air.

"Wait... What?" One officer asked, confused to where the real Phantom went.

* * *

Over in the Tops section of the city, a garage door opened, and without any visible object entering, closed again. Then, the cloaking devise turned off, and Phantom removed his helmet, revealing black hair, white skin, and blue eyes.

"Man was that close." he stated, "Hey, Tucker, any reason why we can't just use the cloaking devise from the beginning?"

"Because, Danny, " a voice said from around the corner as the African American owner of said voice came out "that would tell security that you have a one and then we couldn't use it for the getaways as effectively."

"Fair enough." Phantom, now Danny, stated. "Is Sam back yet?"

"She should be here soon." Tucker stated as he looked at his watch. "Maybe 10 minutes? She was running late today."

"OK then, " Danny stated, grabbing the briefcases from the duel runner's sides. "I'm heading up."

"OK" The techno-geek replied as he went back to his computer.

After setting the briefcases down and changing into his usual outfit, a white T-shirt with a red oval on it and blue jeans, Danny sat down on the couch of the house just in time for a dark dressed woman to come through the door, holding what appeared to be a bunch of files of some sort.

"Man, how hard can it be to someone to understand what you are saying to them?" the woman fumed.

"That, Sam, depends on the listener and the speaker." Danny replied, even though he knew the question was rhetorical. "Like, how you still insist I get all these cards for you to smuggle into the satellite, despite the fact that I still think that it is a bad idea."

"Not everyone in the Satellite is a crook." Sam brought up. "the one's that aren't are going to need all the help that they can get. So did you have any trouble today? It looks like you made it through all right but..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny stated, sighing as he already knew he wouldn't get through to his girlfriend on this topic... he tried, several times. "though for some reason my arm did feel a little bit of pain when put towards two particular cards."

"Really, witch cards?" Sam asked, putting the files down and headed to the briefcases.

"The two Synchro monsters on the top of the left one." Danny stated as he looked at his right arm, and the weird purple mark on it. The mark looked a little like it could be in the shape of one of the Nazca lines. However a quick Google search was all that was needed to confirm that it doesn't match any of them.

"Hmm, " Sam muttered as she looked at the cards "'Red Dragon Archfiend' and 'Stardust Dragon', these are some pretty good cards. Wonder why they make your arm hurt."

"Beets me, I'm still trying to figure out the Mark." Danny replied. "Anyway, we better call it a night, Big day tomorrow... or is it today now?"

"Agreed." Sam said putting the cards back and closing the briefcases. "And yes, it would be today now." She said looking at the clock.

Little did they know what sending those two dragons to satellite would do.


End file.
